I Need You
by LilySparrow18
Summary: From 03X07. "I need to find Blaine." Blaine comforts Kurt. In school. On a piano.


"_I need to find Blaine."_

Blaine. I need Blaine. I need his warmth. I need his-his embrace, his kisses. I need him to rock me and tell me everything would be okay.

Kurt spotted Tina across the way tucked in Mike's arms giggling to each other. He envied them, the way they could be in love so publicly without the blink of an eye. Kurt came to a skidding halt in front of them snapping them out of it.

"Have you seen Blaine?" he asked in a shaky plea. Both pairs of eyes flickered in concern when they saw the tears rolling down the porcelain face.

"I think he went to the auditorium..." Tina frowned her eyebrows pulling together. "Something about practising a song for when you win. Hey Kurt are you..."

Shaking his head violently telling her silently to leave it he ran off to his boyfriend leaving his friends shocked behind me.

It seemed to be in slow motion, like a scene from some movie. It seemed impossible, silly even that he could fall in love with this person so many times in a row. And now again, it happened, the expansion in my chest at the sight of him from behind the curtain. His fingers moving effortlessly of over the keys, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and heavy. He was beautiful, he was perfect and he was Kurt's. The revaluation produced a sob from deep within the boy.

Blaine's eyes snapped open at the sound his fingers freezing and the music cutting off. He looked around confused.

"Kurt? Is that you beautiful? Where are you?" he stood up from the piano biting his lip, almost scared that it wasn't.

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt his heart implode with the sheer emotion. He was running before he knew it himself, he flung himself into Blaine's arms clinging to him like it was his last day on Earth. He whimpered and shook in Blaine's embrace, not only from the hurt, but from relief, from love. He finally felt safe.

"Oh my god." Blaine gasped his arms tightening and his fingers stroking trough Kurt's hair trying to sooth him. "Baby what happened? What wrong?"

Kurt just sobbed harder needing the flood from the broken damn to subside. And Blaine was there to calm the waters, he fell to his knees along with Kurt and just held him to his chest. He rocked him gently like a small precious child and kissed his hairline, his eyes, his lips. He kissed away Kurt's worries one by one. And he didn't stop until the cries ceased.

Blaine waited for Kurt to speak not wanting to provoke another round of sobs. Kurt lifted his head slightly the height difference making it so his nose bump Blaine's softly. His eyes were reddened but still wildly beautiful. Blaine couldn't help swelling in his heart at the sight of his boyfriends face. So stunning. His fingers moved from the chestnut hair to cup the pale face gently. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut instinctively.

"D-Dad won the election." he croaked trying to crack a watery smile. Blaine did it for him a smiled softly.

"I knew he would." Blaine whispered. He loved Burt, he did. Because he loved every single part of Kurt and Burt, he was a huge part of who he was. But right now, it was _Kurt_ who needed Blaine's full attention. Kurt would always get Blaine full and undivided attention if he wanted it.

"Baby that's not why your crying is it?" the dark haired boy questioned quietly nuzzling their noses together.

Kurt took a shuddering breath when he felt the tears spark back up and his forehead fell onto Blaine's.

"I-I lost." Blaine's eyes widened. "Somebody stuffed the ballot box and- and they want to suspend me because- oh god Blaine- what the hell am I going to do? NYADA wont take me now if-if..."

"Shhh, shhhh..." Blaine hushed his lover and rubbed his back, kissing the tears that fell away. "We'll sort it out baby. I promise you."

Kurt shook his head. "They won't-"

Blaine kissed him softly. "They will." he murmured against the soft pink lips. He pulled back slightly so he could look into Kurt's eyes as he spoke. "Kurt, you don't know how amazing you are do you? Your _so _amazing. You're _so_ perfect. You with you're talent alone will blow every other person out of the room. You don't need the clubs or roles in school musicals. You just need to be you, because _everybody _knows that you are eclipse everyone else in the world. You're special Kurt,okay?"their lips met briefly. "You're a _real_ star."

Kurt was awestruck. How could one single man manage to make him feel something so big. How could everything seem so significant when he was in this man's hold.

"Blaine..."Kurt whispered and sniffled kneeling up and straddling Blaine's lap. Blaine looked up at his in wonder.

"Make love to me. Please." Blaine's eyes swam with a mixture of love and lust as his eyes darkened.

"We-Who's-Where are you're keys I'll drive us..."

He cut off in a gasp as Kurt lifted his boyfriends fingers to his mouth kissing the middle one and sucking it into his mouth swirling his tounge smoothly. "Here." he panted.

Blaine blanched, his eyes darkening even futher. "What if someone..."

"Catches us? I don't care. We love each other. I don't care who sees that."Blaine smiled tears coming to his eyes this time.

"I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled into their kiss. "I love you too Blaine Anderson. Always have. Always will."

They melted into each other, their kiss was heavy and slow and passionate. Whines came from each throat as their tongues met hot and wet. Suddenly the ground left Kurt as Blaine stood up lifting him with him and letting his lover wrap his legs around his waist.

"Baby where we going?" Kurt mumbled rubbing there cheeks together.

"Piano."Blaine breathed. As he lay Kurt down carefully over the closed lid. Kurt giggled.

"Blaine! People have to use this!" Blaine kissed along his jaw and up to his ear taking the tip between his teeth a nibbling. Kurt let out a soft whimper.

"So do we." the taller boy shuddered as he felt the hot breath tickle his neck. Blaine lifted his head and just stared at the almost black blue eyes and the flushed face as undid the waist coat and then shirt slowly, tortuously.

"Blaine..."Kurt gasped as the shirt fell open and Blaine ran his hands down the pale chest never breaking the hot eye contact. Kurt's cried softly when Blaine's thumbs rubbed over his nipples rubbing them in soft, sexy circles. The hazel eyed boy smiled as his boyfriend whimpered in ecstasy beneath him and he leant down taking the left one in his mouth.

"B-Blaine, Blaine..."

"I'm here. I've got you." he whispered his breath casting cool air over the wet warmth. Kurt broke out in goosebumps and tears began to fall again. Oh god he was so damn in love.

"Blaine."he sobbed. "I need you to..."

"I know. Shh. I know." Blaine caressed Kurt's hips and without warning slipped that hand into his pants. Kurt cried sharply.

"Blaine! Oh fuck!" Blaine kissed him and carried on his slow hard stroking.

"I can't believe it. Are you commando?" Blaine groaned his eyes rolling back slightly.

"Mmm. Why don't you find out beautiful?"

Blaine squeezed eliciting a whine before he unbuttoned the pants and slipping them down to Kurt's knees so that they could dress quickly if someone came in. Blaine gasped as Kurt sprang free hard and ready. He'd never get over just how stunning Kurt's body was.

"Stunning."He repeated out loud against trembling lips. Kurt sighed and sat up tugging at Blaine's shirt. Blaine moaned and lifted his arms so Kurt could pull it of with one fluid movement. That moan only became louder when Kurt's tongue was _everywhere. All over _his tanned, toned torso. His neck, his collar bone, where he bit down and Blaine whimpered.

"Kurt," he whispered. "God, Kurt I-I was supposed to be...UGH!"

Kurt latched his teeth onto his nipple and tugged. Blaine's forehead fell against Kurt's open shirted shoulder. He slipped one off the sleeves down slightly and bit on the smooth bare shoulder. Hard.

Kurt's keening cry echoed around the auditorium. Thank god classes had probably started.

"Baby...Blaine-please can you-oh god I need you."

Blaine kissed him firmly.

"Okay baby." He slid his pants down slowly and let them pool on the floor. Kurt gasped. Oh god there it was, breathtaking, beautiful, naked Blaine.

"You're perfect." he gasped tears tumbling again. Blaine blushed and he pulled Kurt from the piano and switched them around so he was sat bare assed on the piano with Kurt grinding his ass back desperately against his hard cock .

"Fuckfuckfuck..." Blaine moaned.

"Blaine I need you."

Blaine eyes flew open. "Oh god. Fuck Kurt, I forgot I had no lube I..."  
>"Don't care. I wanna feel you Blaine. All of you."<p>

Blaine's fingers turned Kurt's jaw toward he so he could look into his eyes.

"I have no condom." he whimpered as Kurt ground down again.

"Hng. We-We lost our virginities to each other Blaine it's safe, it's- oh god please." Kurt was sobbing now. " No prep no anything. Just you pleasepleasepleae..."

Blaine silenced his with a languid calming kiss.

"O-Okay baby but I'll go slow okay?"

Kurt nodded and threw his arm around Blaine's neck hand buried into the now curly hair, the other spreading himself apart as he leaned forward slightly. Blaine moaned at the sight keeping one arm around Kurt so he couldn't fall, his stroked Kurt's hole softly watching as Kurt whimpered and tensed.

"Baby are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, so sure."

Blaine nodded and lifted Kurt slightly.

"Look at me Kurt." Kurt turned his head to stare at Blaine with teary, lust filled eyes. Blaine slowly let Kurt sink on to him gripping his hips so hard he was sure he might bruise him.

They both screamed when Kurt slammed down hard the rest of way.

"Fuck! Kurt are you okay?" Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt staring back at him. The look blew him away. It was pure love, want and need, what was even more mind blowing than the fact Blaine was buried inside Kurt was that this look was directed to him. Blaine.

Tears swam behind Blaine's eyes and he felt one fall and Kurt catch it with his lips. Silently his lover started to ride him. Slowly at first, lovingly, they trust against each other. Blaine giving trembling moans every time he felt the hot tightness swallow him again. Kurt crying out at the feel of Blaine making him feel so full and...complete.

After a few minutes of building up, Blaine was absolutely pounding into Kurt and they were both screaming out nonsensical sentences.

"Ugh! FUCK! KURT!"  
>"BLAINE OH GOD I'M..."<p>

They both screamed, their voices mingling in melody as they came. They carried on thrusting fiercely as they rode of their intense orgasms before it became to much and they fell backwards onto the instrument. Blaine pulled Kurt onto his chest and ran his fingers trough his hair.

Kurt smiled softly looking up into the sparkling honey eyes before running a finger across his abdomen. He brought it up to Blaine's lips and let his lovers tongue taste.

"Hmm. You taste beautiful."

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." Kurt chuckled."Thank you baby."

"Ugh I forgot your a post orgasmic sleeper." he licked at Blaine's lips tasting himself Blaine moaned eyes still shut. "How about round two at you're house?"

Blaine was suddenly wide awake.


End file.
